


Tie Kiss

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, let me explain, ok, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Bob and Howard are in love and ar a Presidental Power Couple.Curt Mega did a podfic for this. It's in chapter 2.
Relationships: Howard Goodman/Bob Morris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... last night I was drunk. Very drunk. Very very drunk. And I was feeling very soft for the Presidental Power Couple. So I wrote a fic. And then I shared that fic in the P3IP server and they told me it was amazing and I was too drunk to realize why it was so good. After making a fool of myself for another hour or more I finally passed out and when I woke up this morning this is what I woke up to. 
> 
> This is 100% unedited.

Bbod lobe his husbad. He love the ways that he eyes lite up when he be excited. Him lov whn he get excited from thing. Most of al; he love the rare slow momnt that they get ta share. 

This mornin was oen of thm. Thet dont hafe any meetings that morning and when boB waken up Howward is still speebing. Bob look on at him husband and th way that the ligh streaming in frm the creak in the curtan dance across his face. He kant help by reach out and brush some of the hair off of him fave. Tha soft touch seem to stur Hobard from his peacful rest and he sloly blink his eye up at Bob with a soft smile crossinghis gace. 

“Goodmorning Mr. Presidn.” BOb sya as he kiss his husbands temple. Howard do the hum and leans into the lips.

“Good morning the eber radiant love of my life” Howand affectinalt says, turning his head to catch Bobby’s lips with his owens. The two of them lay in the bed of the bedroom for another fifteen minutes befre they have to get up adn ready for the day. 

Howard has to take a showers and oofer Bbo to join him. It take all the will power that Bib has to say no, but he says no. He can hear Howard singing softly from the inside of the shower and he chuckles, thinking how much he loves the other man. 

Once howard is out, the two of them get dressed for the day. Howard pulls out a suit, Bob is lukcer that he donesn’t have to wear a full suit, only a shit, dress pant, and tie. Bob quickly get’s dressed and looks over his husband.

Howard had his pants and shirt pulled on, buttoned up. He has his collar flipped up and is working on hus tie. 

Perfect. 

Bob crosses the room, cumming to stand un front of the prsident. He brings his hands up and softly takes the two ends of the tie out of Howard hands. Howard do no t argue and smiles at bob and bob ties his tie. Once the tie is ties Bob reaches out and smoothies down How collar. Once he looks presentable bob pulls jim into a kiss by the tie. Howard let out a small squeak of surprise befor mentiling into the kiss. 

they have to brak the kiss way too soon, but Howard is blushing. 

“I love you.” Bob say

“I love you too,” Howard responds, grabbing his jacket off them bed before the two of them walk out the room hand in hand. 


	2. Curt Mega did a Podfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt Mega was paid to make a podfic.

https://v.cameo.com/i6qlTHuI28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry Curt Mega, please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to join the P3IP server please dm me on Tumblr  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
